1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for effecting a rapid adjustment of machine members or the like, such as in a printing press for effecting a rapid adjustment of a plate cylinder, which is engageable with an impression cylinder, and/or an inking roller, engageable with a plate cylinder. The apparatus is of the type comprising a screw, which is nonrotatably connected to the machine member that is to be adjusted or to the machine frame and is screwed into a nut, which is rotatably and axially displaceably mounted in the machine frame or in the machine member that is to be adjusted and consists of a worm wheel, which meshes with a worm, connected by a worm shaft to actuating means for rotating said worm.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Apparatus of the above kind in which the actuating means preferably consists of a hand wheel, is known and may be used, e.g., to move a plate cylinder into engagement with an impression cylinder and/or to engage an inking roller with a plate cylinder in that the worm is rotated to rotate a shaft carrying the worm. Only slow adjusting movements can be effected by manual rotation of the worm shaft and this requires relatively troublesome manipulations.